


Woes Of Mentors and The truth Of An Apprentice

by Dreamelilly018



Series: The Owl House “Reality AU” [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aunt Lilith Clawthorne, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Blood Doesn't Define Family, Blood Doesn't Make The Bond, Disappointment, Eda Clawthorne Adopts Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Held Hostage, Hostage Situations, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mama Eda, Mentor & Protégé, Mentor Eda Clawthorne, Mother Eda, Mother Lilith, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi-POV, POV Female Character, Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Protective Lilith Clawthorne, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickfic, Sickness, Speciesism, Starvation, The Emperor's Coven (The Owl House), good parenting, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Edalyn and Lilith are struggling to balance their free time, work, and looking for Luz as Amity begins to realize that Luz is the most important person to her. And she is willing to risk everything for her.Meanwhile, Luz suffers under the hands of her captor as she tries to remain hopeful. But the days go by, she loses hope.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House “Reality AU” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983019
Kudos: 14





	Woes Of Mentors and The truth Of An Apprentice

The three weeks following the disappearance of Luz had caused a cloud of despair and solidarity to fall onto the Clawthorne sisters and their one lone surviving apprentice. They hadn't realized how much that Luz Noceda, their light, had changed their lives and made them warm until she was no longer with them. 

No longer there were nights of Eda waking up with a knee in her lower back, or being half asleep when she crawled into her nest after a nightmare. Or were there moments during school time that Lilith heard the praises of her niece from her teachers. Neither was their Good Witch Azura book clubs any longer for Amity. There was barely anything besides pure determination that kept them going. 

It was this pure determination that gave them the push to keep looking, even after coming up with many dead ends, one after another. No matter how much they looked, Eda, Lilith, and sometimes Amity, were unable to find where Eleanor Blake had taken Luz to. 

It was this pure determination that gave them the push to keep looking, even after coming up with many dead ends, one after another. No matter how much they looked, Eda, Lilith, and sometimes Amity, were unable to find where Eleanor Blake had taken Luz to. The closest lead they had was the possibility of her being at the Clawthorne Manor, a place where they were forbidden to come unless summoned. If their light was located there, she couldn't be rescued until they were summoned. 

With time passing and all the stress and pressure on their shoulders, there was only so much time that the three could keep going on with normal routine before it all became too much. It wasn't hard for them to realize, looking back at the moments when it all started to become too much. When the very moment where the cracks began to appear over their calm facade and let their true emotions slowly trickle out.

The moments, while seeming almost small and unnoticeable at the time, had been almost their undoing. Almost been the very thing that prevented them from rescuing their light, and returning her to where she truly belonged. 

For Eda, it was when she was met with disappointment after disappointment. 

For Lilith, it was her simply growing distant from the job she once loved. 

For Amity, it was her first failed test. 

For Luz, it was the first time she truly feared for her life. 

Even when the cracks began to appear, they still pushed forward. They needed to keep going and to be ready to return to the routine once their light was safely back home. This wouldn't not only benefit them but also Luz. With this, the sisters and apprentice were determined to ignore the cracks or the gaping hole that was left behind from Luz's disappearance. This, in short, was a huge oversight and mistake. 

Everyone only lasted four weeks before everything came to a tipping point. Four weeks before the trickle became a full-on waterfall, and couldn't be hidden. 

***

Eda didn't know how much longer she could keep herself from blowing a gasket. It had been three, almost four, weeks since her adopted daughter, Luz Noceda, had been taken from her older sister's backyard right under their noses. Lilith, doing the best she could, had used all the favors she had from all her years as Covenesses and even created favors that she would have to repay herself in the future. But still, after some hopeless promises, there had been giving nothing except empty lies. 

The very first disappointment had been from their lack of knowledge or planning. Lilith, her sister's apprentice, Amity Blight, and herself had gone to Meadow Lane, a market to sell Exotics, in a vain hope that her parents were wishing to sell Luz to get her far away as they could from their small town. But after several hours and one or two moments where things had almost turned dire, they returned to Lilith's manor, too tired and downtrodden, to take any more minutes to eat or bathe. Instead, with reluctance, they retired for the evening when the sun had barely set. 

Their second disappointment, happening a week and a half ago, had been more or not the fault of the person who gave them the "lead". Instead of taking them to a bustling market for meat, much to their relief but also annoyance, Lilith and herself had ended up in a weird spinner's club. It had taken several long, awkward moments to explain, no they weren't a couple and they were given a wrong description of what was expected. After hearing their plight and how they were looking for one of their children, the club, while still awkward, had offered to help look. While it had felt very uncomfortable during the short interaction, the Clawthorne sisters knew the more eyes looking for Luz the better. With their help, they covered more ground but still came back empty-handed. 

The first and final disappointment hadn't just taken a blow onto her but also with Lilith and her sister's apprentice, Amity. It had been the hardest realization that they had dealt with. If Lilith or herself had been one or two minutes earlier they would be returning with Luz. They could have rescued the Luz. But because of their slowness, Luz had been taken to a secondary location, leaving only a bloodied and dirtied sock as their only clue. 

Now, with the bright neon pink sock cleaned, there was nothing else to be done until another clue or hopeless lead came up. Until then, Eda was left alone to deal with the blow until her sister's apprentice, Amity, arrived from Hexide. With most of their energy being focused on looking for Luz, Lilith and Amity haven't trained much except an occasional protection spell before they burst into a supposedly dangerous place. Lilith and she had been careful not to bring Amity with when most searches with the risk of the unknown but there were once or twice when she slipped past them to join in with their search party. 

"Oh, Kiddoo." Eda sat in her sister's kitchen, holding Luz's now cleaned sock in her clawed hands. After finding the lead was a bust Lilith had to return to her office and she went to wait for when Amity was to get out of Hexide. Golden and grey eyes darkening with sorrow, the eighteen-year-old sighed. "I am so sorry that we weren't able to get to you before you were moved. If we had been just a few moments   
earlier, you could be here waiting for Amity with me." 

Sliding back down into the wooden chair and staring at the ceiling, the young adult didn't notice the approach of her sister's apprentice until the kitchen door opened. Raising her and turning around, she saw the green and brown-haired teen drop down into a chair, placing her school bag at her feet. 

"Is that Luz's sock?" The young witchling's golden eyes widened with hope as she sat up straighter. "Did you find Luz? Is she here now?"

FIghting back a wince, the young adult turned to face her sister's apprentice. "This is Luz's sock," she confessed to the younger girl, drawing her close to rest a hand on her knee. "However, we were too late to find Luz. From what we were able to gather, she was moved to a second location after they learned we were coming, Kiddo."

"What!" Recoiling and eyes darkening, the fourteen-year-old blinked her eyes. "We have to go look for her more. If she was in the area, they wouldn't have moved here that far if they knew that you were close by. We need to go and look around. She could be within the area, just waiting for us to find her, Eda. We need to go!"

"Kiddo.." Eda gave her a saddened look, frown deepening. "Much as I would love to agree with you, I doubt to parents or their accomplices would keep her within the area. The would move her to another location, far from where she was, than keep her close to the area."

"B-b-b-but.." Amity's face screwed up as tears began to fall down her face. "W-w-we have to find her, Eda! I don't want to lose her. We have to find her."

"We will," the youngest clawthorne sister promised, drawing the golden eyed teenager closed. Rubbing a comforting circle on her back, Eda frowned. "I don't know when but we will find her and bring her home."

***

For as long as she could remember, Lilith Clawthorne had always pictured herself joining the Emperor's Coven and rising through the ranks to become Head Coveness, someone who served under Emperor Belos. It was known only the best of the best could get a chance to reach the highest level of servanthood. With her winning against her sister that day and working harder, staying longer, than others in her age had gained the attention of her superiors who was beginning to track down the next Coveness for the recent Coveness, someone from the establishment of the coven system, was reaching the age where her bile sack would no longer be able to do magic. It was her choosing and taking the everlasting loyalty oath, she took her first step towards a job she loved and knew would be her career until her bile sack gave out. 

She had thought this almost twenty years ago when she was only fifteen. Now, almost thirty-five, Lilith Clawthorne realized a shocking truth one day. After a long and tiring meeting, she had groaned when thinking of spending another minute in the office and another minute away from searching for her missing niece. It was her beginning to prepare to finish some paperwork, she realized that the duties that once enthralled and pleased her now became the bane of her existence. She, someone who worked long before she graduated from primary training, had grown distant and out of love with her job and responsibilities of being the coven leader of the Emperor's Coven. 

It was only driven further in by her being stopped by Kikimora, Emperor Belos's little pet, on her way out of the castle. 

"Hello, Kikimora," she greeted through gritted teeth, exhaustion falling onto her fingers, blue eyes narrowed with annoyance. "What do I owe this lovely visit from you?"

"Covenness Lilith Clawthorne," the Emperor's little pet greeted, bowing her head respectfully. "You are leaving early tonight. It's hardly even seven. Don't you have another meeting and other projects that you must attend before you leave?"

'Griffin Feathers,' she thought scornfully, gritting her teeth behind a tight smile. "I have sent a scroll to the board members to notify them of my absence. I have received word from my little sister, Edalyn, that something has upset my apprentice. I wish to go and see what I can do to tend to her distress. Now, if you excuse me, I must be on my way. My sister and apprentice are expecting me for dinner at my manor."

"Are you so sure about that," Kikimora asked, leaving almost no room for argument. "I have no doubt that Emperor Belos would take too kindly of being informed of his little radiance neglecting her responsibilities or duties because of an upset apprentice. Now, would you rather have me inform him, or stay until your usual time of eleven to finish your tasks for the day?"

"Kikimora," she replied with a hiss, fighting to bare her fangs. "I don't know if it has trickled down to you just yet but I have put in a request and got proven by Emperor Belos about me using my vacation days. My five months' worth of vacation days is being used in whole unless I choose otherwise. Now if you excuse me, I need to go comfort my apprentice and prepare for the next few months of searching for my niece. If you had paid attention, you would realize that my niece, Luz Noceda, has been missing the last three weeks, the reason why I have been neglecting my responsibilities and duties so my sister, apprentice, and I can locate her before something happens to her."

"Have fun on your little vacation," Kikimora muttered bitterly, taking a step back to allow Lilith to continue to take her to leave down the hallway. "For you to know, Emperor Belos has been taking great interest in your apprentice and the human."

Stopping in her tracks, the thirty-four-year-old froze. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in a snarl. "What interest has our sire showed to the two girls under my care, Kikimora. Please delight me with your tales."

“Emperor Belos, our sire, says they show great potential for their future,” the Emperor’s personal pet said smugly, meeting Lilith’s enraged gaze. “One day, when they reach their full power, will be a great asset for the Titan and all of Boiling Isles. But hopefully they don’t take after that bad influence of your younger sister. Especially that human, Luz Noceda. With her having magic that many aren’t able to do shows a great potential of her and your little apprentice replacing you as partners once they become of age.”

Lilith, dropping her bag, approached Kikimora. Teeth bared in challenge and raising the scribe to her height, she met the demonness’s frightened gaze with her icy blue. “You will never get nearby apprentice or niece,” she growled, teeth flashing in the dim light. “Amity and Luz will choose what they want for their future, and I will make sure that Emperor Belos doesn’t interfere with them.”

“As long as they remain in the Demon Realm and on the Boiling Isles, they will remain in the reach and influence of our sire,” the personal pet replied smugly.

“I will do anything to keep them safe and protected,” Lilith growled, claws digging into her collars. “If keeping them safe and away from Emperor Belos, I will send them away. Send them to a remote location or the Human Realm, making them out of reach of Emperor Belos. Their safety and well-being comes first.”

“We will see,” Kikimora said, landing on the ground with a pained expression as the coven leader threw her to the side. Grabbing her bag, she hurried away, wanting to check on her apprentice and push this new information out of her mind.

‘I will protect them. Amity and Luz will never know what may happen,’ Lilith Clawthorne vowed, exiting from Emperor Belos’s castle, hackles raised. ‘My apprentice and niece will not join the Emperor’s coven for as long as I am alive.’ 

***

Amity didn't know weather if she wanted to cry or to hide once she saw her test. She knew with her attention basically being given fully for the search of Luz or the scarce times spent with Gus, Willow, and Skara that her grades may suffer. However, staring at her most recent test, the fourteen-year-old never thought it would become this bad. Her test, almost glowing angrily, held an angry bold, letter "F" in the corner as if it was mocking her. 

"Mother and Father are going to kill me," she groaned, head falling onto her desk with a thunk. Her parents, Odalia and Alador Blight expected nothing but top marks, and all her attention focused on her school work. The last lackluster test grade being an A- had earned her very harsh and long-lasting punishments. With the punishment being locked in her one and withholding water and food, it was only the third anniversary of her apprenticeship with Lilith that had caused her to be alive still. It was the feast and celebrations that gave her enough strength and energy to survive the last three days of her punishment. 

But now, stomach sinking, how was she going to survive or explain her failing a test on the basics of spell casting. This was just a review of the early years of baby classes. There was no way her punishment was going to be easy. Taking a moment to release a deep breath, Amity folded up the test and stored it into her school bag. Calmly, trying to keep her panic at bay, the fourteen-year-old raised her hand. When called upon, she mustered the will to say, "Miss Blade may I be excused? I-I need to call someone. It's an emergency."

Her Spellcasting teacher, Miss Blade, an older woman in her late eighties, paused where she was beginning to write out the lessons for the day on the chalkboard. Lowering the piece of chalk and placing it on its holder, Miss Blade turned to face her. "Is it truly an emergency?" the spellcasting teacher asked in a serious voice, eyes narrowed. "Because if it isn't, I will be having a long meeting with your mentor, mother, and father on your behavior, Miss Blight."

Fighting back a flinch, the teenager gave a mute nod, clutching tightly onto her school bag. "It is," she added after a moment, almost pleading to be let out. "I have to contact my mentor about something that pertains to me, and it must be done immediately, Miss Blade. Now, may I be excused to contact my mentor?"

"No, you may not," Miss Blade answered after a moment. "You may contact your mentor after class."

Holding back a snarl, Amity gritted her fangs. There was one other thing that could be done but she had promised Miss Lilith never to use it unless it was a very extreme case. And right now, with the knowledge she had, the teenage witchling knew it was a life or death moment. "Miss Blade, I don't like my mentor, Coveness Lilith Clawthorne, would be that happy to be informed that a teacher of a lower-ranking coven refused to let her apprentice contact her in which was perceived to be an emergency at the time."

Silence fell around the room. It was known by her peers that she, Amity Blight, had a mentor but many, almost none, knew the identity of her mentor until now. Having the head coven leader of Emperor Coven wasn't only an honor but a privilege that very little to no one would be given a chance.

Her teacher, pale and ashen, gave a mute nod. "Go ahead, Miss Blight," she said after she found her voice. "Go and make your call."

Amity, holding back the terror she met, rose to her feet, stepping out into the hallway. Digging out her IRaven and feeling the fear starting to turn to sorrow, she put in her mentor's number. It rang once before she answered. 

"Dearest?" her mentor asked, worry in her voice. "Did something happen? You don't normally call me during school hours."

"C-c-can you come to get me," she sniffled, tears beginning to burn in the corners of her eyes. "I-I-I just got a test grade b-b-back and am a-a-afraid to go home to show my grade to my parents."

"Go wait by the front gates," Lilith said in a solemn voice. "After picking you up, we will go to your place and back you an overnight bag for the weekend, dearest. Edalyn and I are staying at the Owl House so you will be joining us there."

"O-o-okay," she said in a sniffle, wiping tears off of her face. "I will meet you at the front gate, Miss Lilith."

"Good," Lilith said with a sigh. "Stay safe dearest, Stay within the sight of the guards of the school."

"I will," she promised, hanging up and beginning to head towards the front of the school, not even stopping to get her books for her weekend homework. 


End file.
